


Cold Weather, Warm Hearts

by Muffinatrix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sarcastic Suicidality, Self-Harm, behaviorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinatrix/pseuds/Muffinatrix
Summary: What if Asami went to the south pole with Korra during her recovery?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 196





	Cold Weather, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this story is an asexual writer’s attempt at creating smut that they themself can enjoy and relate to. The sex is less of a body-focused fun time, and more of an emotional and literal conversation. There is no explicit language for body parts such as clit/ass/wet/etc– basically if you’re likely to hear the word in a porno, you won’t see it here.

The head of Future Industries sits alone at her work desk, trying to ignore the growing pain in her neck. Once it outgrows her resolve, she makes sure to rub it with her free hand, not her pen hand.

“When did crunching numbers get this hard?” She puts the pen down, but keeps a finger on it. “I should just go to sleep…” She stares at the pile of unprocessed documents. It’s taller than it was the last time she looked– How is that even possible? Her fingers wrap around the pen once more. “Five more minutes.”

Before the sound of scratching paper can fill the silence, she makes out a faint knocking in the distance. It’s a wonder she could even hear it– It almost sounds like whoever’s there didn’t notice that they were knocking on the 15-foot door of a mansion. Asami retrieves her shock glove from its drawer, but somehow it’s too small for her hand, so she leaves it behind.

There’s no sign of Mako’s family on the way. This night is getting weird. Once Asami’s eye reaches the front door’s viewing lens, she sees a woman in water tribe clothes, with a distinctive three-tail hairstyle, and a hand on the back of her neck. Asami’s eyes go wide. “Korra?” She springs into action, twisting and sliding all the locks off the door.

“Hey Asami.” It’s unbelievable, but there she is. Asami takes her by the hand. “Oh my goodness, come in! It’s so good to see you!” She pulls Korra in for a hug, letting the door close on its own. “You too.” Asami steps back to give her own eyes some room. “Wow, you look great! And you’re on your feet again!”

Korra looks down to hide her blushing. “Thanks.” Her eyes dart back to meet Asami’s. “Oh, check this out!” She holds out a hand, and a small fire briefly flickers above. Its hard light makes the bulges of her arm look even more defined than usual.

“I’m not ready for fighting yet, but…” She brings a hand to Asami’s cheek. “I couldn’t wait any more. I missed you so much.” Asami goes for the more reserved shoulder option. “I missed you too.” She feels another hand pulling from behind her back. “Korra, what are you doing?” Korra leans up to bring their faces closer. “Waiting for you to say yes.” Asami relaxes her face, taking a moment to bask in the idea of doing something she only ever dreamed about. She pulls Korra closer.

Their lips touch. Their hearts race. Asami runs her fingers through Korra’s hair. It’s as exciting and electric and terrifying as she imagined. She pulls away to catch her breath, but on the way back, her lips only meet air. 

Asami opens her eyes and suddenly finds herself alone again. She looks around the empty room with a furrowed brow. “Korra?” She rubs her eyes, and when they re-open, she’s lying in bed.

It must be the middle of the night for real too, or early in the morning. Asami curls herself up, resting her head on her knees with a heavy sigh.

She migrates to her dresser, where piles of blank paper and envelopes await. A single hand moves robotically from match, to candle, to pen. The pen hovers an inch off the page. “It’ll be fine. Just ‘Dear Korra’ and the rest will follow.”

* * *

The Avatar’s family gathers for breakfast. The parents pick up small, hesitant portions, while keeping their attention on their daughter. She’s holding her head in one hand, staring past her plate at the table. She’s motionless, almost like a statue.

Gentle words from her father break the silence. “Korra, try to take a bite, even if it’s hard.” No response. “I guess it’s really hard today... Did something happen?”

She sighs, but still doesn’t say anything, so her mother chimes in. “You don’t have to tell us everything, just enough that we can help. Please.” Korra glances at her mother, before returning to the table. “Asami wrote to me. She wants to come visit.” Her mother smiles. “I think that’s a great idea. Having a friend over could help you feel better.”

Korra shakes her head, still resting in her hand. “How can I face her? I’m just like I was the last time she saw me. I can’t walk, I can’t bend, I can’t save anyone… I can’t do _anything!_ ”

She starts to tear up. Her father coming around the table turns into a blur. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and squeezes tight. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” She raises her voice, tears already spilling off her chin. “No it’s not! I’m… I’m broken!” She drops her head back into her hand, covering her eyes this time.

Her mother’s unseen arms join the hug. “You’re not broken, sweetie. You just need some support. Even the avatar can’t do everything alone.”

* * *

Korra’s wheelchair sits locked against the dining room wall, balancing out the dumbbell in her hand. It rises slowly while she grunts, wobbling like a reverse feather fall. When she stops to breathe, it falls like the heavy chunk of metal it is. She winces each time, but tries to hold in her voice.

Light spills in from a hallway, which turns out to be a lantern in her father’s hand. “Korra? Are you alright?” She leans forward to pass the dumbbell under her legs. “I’m fine. You should go back to bed.”

Her father watches her strain for a moment. “You should too. There’s such a thing as exercising too much.” She drops her active arm, but doesn’t look away from it. “Do you want me to get better or not?” She starts lifting again.

He steps toward her. “I do, but you could hurt yourself.” He puts a hand on her shoulder at the same time as a knock on the front door. A stunted scream fills the room, along with the thump of metal against the floor.

Korra holds her inflamed bicep with her other hand. Her father kneels down to match her height. “Please rest. I’ll get the door.” She hurries on the pushrims. “No, _I_ will.” Her father stands up and walks beside her. “Korra, it’s fine–” She snaps at him. “Don’t treat me like I’m helpless!”

She opens the door in one continuous motion. “You better have a good reason–” Right outside, Asami stands curled up in a fur coat, with a suitcase beside her. “Hi Korra, is everything okay in there?”

For a second, Korra stares like a chickadeer in headlights. “Asami, I–” She rushes her fingers through her hair to comb and part it. “I wasn’t expecting you.” Asami cocks her head. “But your dad said– Oh…” She takes hold of her suitcase. “I’m sorry. Should I leave?”

Korra pulls her inside by the hand. “You’ll freeze your butt off out there.” She shoots her father an intense glare. “Hey dad, thanks for the heads-up!” He starts to speak, but she shuts him down. “Don’t wanna hear it! Come on Asami, there’s a guest bed in my room.”

Asami stops to bow to Tonraq. He bows back, showing her how it’s done in the water tribe. She mouths ‘thank you’ to him while reaching for her suitcase again.

When Korra opens her bedroom door, Naga comes out sniffing. Once she has a line of sight on Asami, she barrels toward her. Asami crouches down to absorb the impact. “Oof! Hi Naga, how’ve you been?” Naga looks up to lick her, but her attempt is thwarted by a finger to the forehead. “Hey! No licking Asami, remember?” Naga lowers herself in a whimper, and this earns her more snuggles.

Korra lines up her wheelchair next to her bed for transfer, while speaking in a monotone. “Naga sleeps there. Shoes go anywhere else. Bathroom’s down the hall.” She pulls herself up onto the bed. “So how long were you thinking of staying?”

Asami follows her in, and sits down on the guest bed on the opposite side of the room. “Actually, I was about to ask you. If this is a bad time, I can be gone in the morning.” Korra turns her body toward the wall. “No, you should stay. Maybe a few days, or weeks, a month, I don’t know.”

Asami feels those words wash away her tension. She starts to remove her outer layers. “If you want, I can make things a little easier. Like I used to.” Korra smiles. “I’d like that.”

* * *

Korra wakes up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. In this one, she was trapped inside the Tree of Time by a wall of ice she couldn’t bend, while Zaheer suffocated her friends.

She sits up, throws off the sheets, grabs her wheelchair by the armrest, and hoists herself over. Asami stirs from the sound. “Mm. Korra?” but she doesn’t answer.

Asami opens her eyes to an empty room. She gets out of bed, and grabs two coats. She slips on a piece of paper on the floor and nearly falls over, but catches herself on the door frame.

She finds Korra out on the porch, watching the celestial lights. She drapes the coat she’s not wearing over her like a blanket. Korra accepts it. Asami sits down beside her, to join her in watching the lights. She sits in silence while her gaze falls to the floor.

"Your parents are worried about you." Korra doesn't respond. " _I'm_ worried about you." Asami feels her eyes welling up, and wipes them with a hand. "I know you don't want to hear this, but, I... I can see you starting to get thinner." She stuffs her hand back in her coat, still staring at the floor. "It breaks my heart to see you giving up on yourself." She looks up to see minimal reaction from Korra. "Everybody says Katara is the best healer around. If you don't care about yourself, then can you go see her for my sake?"

Korra rolls herself back, getting ready to turn away. “You don’t understand. Katara doesn’t want to see _me._ ”

* * *

Asami bangs on the door of the healing hut. She’s already yelling by the time the door finishes opening. “What is wrong with you!?” Katara squints at her from the other side. “You’re Asami, right?” Her anger persists. “Yes. Why won’t you see Korra?”

Katara pushes the door further open, to beckon her in. “Let’s take a step back. What brings you to the southern water tribe?” Asami stays put. “I’m here to support Korra in her recovery, unlike you.” Katara sighs. “I wasn’t here when you arrived. I was with my daughter. Recovery from what?”

Asami starts to tear up in frustration. “She can’t walk, she has no one to teach her how to get around in a wheelchair, and she feels terrible about the whole situation! The world needs its Avatar. You’re letting everyone down!”

Katara steps out and closes the door. “Well, ‘the world’ isn’t yelling at me, but I’ll set that aside for now. Why is Korra in a wheelchair?”

* * *

Korra rolls along uneven ground, with Asami behind, pushing her. She notices three steps up to the healing hut. “Um, Asami? What do we do about that?” Asami stops her right next to the first step. “I got it.”

With one arm under the chair, Asami tilts Korra back, and catches the back of the chair with her other arm. “Asami, are you sure– wah!” Korra feels herself lifting off the ground. She reflexively leans over and holds onto Asami, which helps, actually. Asami breathes heavily.

Asami looks over her shoulder, and carefully feels around with one foot, to find the first step. She moves onto the step, lifts her foot to the next, and continues the sideways climb until they reach the top.

She tries her best to put Korra down gently, and kneels down, panting. Korra stares in amazement. “You know, you could have picked me up, then the chair, then put me back in the chair.” Asami wipes her brow. “Well... I didn’t think of that.” She catches her breath and stands up to knock on the door. Katara opens the door, and takes a moment to examine Korra, who avoids her gaze. "I know you're not here to sit outside in the cold. Come in."

Korra positions herself next to the pool, extends her legs by hand, and cautiously eases into the water, holding Asami’s hand to keep it slow. Katara sits down to create waves of healing energy across the pool.

“Your statue only mentioned some kind of sacrifice. I didn't know you were injured. I should be able to fix most of the internal damage, but your legs are another matter.” Korra tenses up. “How do I fix my legs?” Katara sighs, and the healing glow fades from the water. “I won’t sugarcoat it. It’s going to take a lot of time, and a lot of work. I can help guide your healing process, but whether you get better or not is up to you.”

She notices Korra looking down at the water, staring into space. “I know what it's like to go through a traumatic experience, and I promise you, if you dedicate yourself to getting better, you'll recover, stronger than ever.” Korra looks up at her. “That's what I want. More than anything!” Katara smiles.

“Then try something for me. Concentrate on your big toe.” Korra looks at her toe. “Visualize it moving.” She closes her eyes. “Breathe into it.”

Korra feels a jitter, and opens her eyes to the sight of her toe shifted down. She lifts an arm out of the water to point at it. “I did it!” She looks at Asami. “Did you see that, Asami? It worked!”

Asami smiles. “Yeah. I saw it.”

* * *

_Dear Mako and Bolin,_

_I’m glad to hear you’re both finding great opportunities. I want to thank you for being so consistent in writing to us. Reading your letters is one of the few times I see Korra smile._

_To be blunt, please don’t expect her to write back. Her head is in a hundred different places right now, and I don’t think she really wants to talk about herself anyway. But I’ll keep you up to date on her recovery, as long as I have her permission to share that information. Her physical therapy should start tomorrow. And don’t worry, I’m taking good care of her._

_Adjusting to the south pole has been interesting. I learned how to deal with the cold my first week here, but the food is_

“Asami?”

“Yes, Korra?

“Can you hold me? While I fall asleep?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Since Korra’s last visit to the healing hut, someone installed a wooden ramp. So Asami simply pushes her up the slope, and continues inside.

Katara sips a cup of tea. “Don’t worry if you struggle at the beginning. The first step is the toughest.” Korra is shaking with tension on a set of parallel bars, holding her whole body up with just her arms. Asami is standing in front of her, with her arms out. “And don’t worry about falling. I’ve got you.”

Korra shouts through gritted teeth. “Everybody just shut up!” She extends one leg, putting the ball of her foot on the ground. She screams in pain and slips off the bars. Asami catches her from below. Katara offers more guiding words. “That's alright. Your body thinks it’s still in danger, but you’re safe here. Focus your mind on what you're doing now.”

Asami lifts Korra back onto the bars to try again. She never really stopped shaking, but the shaking intensifies again. “No, I can’t do it! Put me back in the chair!” Asami turns around, positioning her shoulder under Korra’s armpit, and lifts her completely off the ground. Katara chimes in as she returns to her wheelchair. “Take a break. Just rest, and breathe, for five minutes, and then go again.”

Korra turns the chair to face Katara. “Forget it! What’s the point if I can’t even take one measly step?” Asami caresses her back. Katara sets down her tea. “Frustration is, unfortunately, an inevitable part of the healing process. Whenever you’re ready to return, I’ll be here.” 

* * *

A small table holds up a Pai Sho board in the center of Korra’s bedroom. On one side of the table, Korra lies in bed. On the other, Asami sits in Korra’s wheelchair. Asami slides a tile on Korra’s side of the board, tracking her eyes to determine where it goes.

When she lets go, Korra takes her arm out from under the sheets. “Nuh-uh. Cheater.” She reaches out to slide the tile one square over. Asami brings a hand to her chin. “Oh. Wow, that’s a good move. I think you’re about to win.” Korra lets her arm fall over the side of the bed. “Finally.”

Asami stares intensely at the board, looking for a way out. “Hey, I’m impressed. You’re still learning the game. I’ve been playing since I was a little, uh, kid.” She glances up and sees Korra crying. “Oh, it’s okay. Come here.” She steps out of the chair, leans down and hugs Korra. “You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She gets up momentarily to pull the wheelchair closer, and to grab a tissue for Korra’s eyes. “You wanna talk about it?”

Korra opens her teary eyes. “Why are you here, Asami?” She strokes Korra’s hair. “To give you all the support you need.” Korra looks sideways, into her pillow. “But I stopped getting better weeks ago. I can only take a couple of steps, I can barely bend, and I still can’t go into the Avatar State _at all_. Why don’t you cut your losses, and get back to your company?”

The hand in Korra’s hair moves over to her chin, directing her to look up. “I don’t care how long it takes. I don’t care if you need that chair for the rest of your life. I want to be by your side as long as you’ll let me.”

For a few seconds, they both just hold their positions, looking into each other’s eyes. Asami leans in and kisses Korra on the lips.

She retreats back into the chair. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first. Actually, I shouldn’t have done that at all. You’re in a vulnerable place right now, and I took advantage of that. Can we pretend that never happened?”

Korra turns over to face away from Asami. “So, what, you have feelings for me now? I don’t need your weird pity.” Asami reaches under the sheets to adjust Korra’s legs for her. “It’s not pity, I– my feelings are real. I know these haven’t been the best of circumstances, but being here, sleeping in your guest bed, getting to spend every day with you... it’s made me so happy.” Korra lets out more tears, without a word.

She hears a clicking sound from behind her, followed by the rustling of fabric. She turns back and sees Asami filling up a suitcase with clothes on top of the guest bed. “Asami, what are you doing?” She turns around to face Korra, folding her coat. “I’m sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me and ruined everything. I’ll go.” Korra reaches down and turns her legs back to face Asami. “No, don’t leave. I mean, if you don’t want to be here then I can’t stop you, but… Ugh! I don’t know what I want.”

Asami sits down on the guest bed. “Do you want me to keep coming to physical therapy with you?” Korra sits up. “Yes, absolutely. Having you there gives me so much more confidence.” Asami drops the coat on her lap, and closes the suitcase. “Then I’ll be there.”

* * *

Katara sets down a stool for Asami to sit on. “I believe you can make it all the way across. You just have to believe you can, and find a rhythm that works for you.” Korra sets a foot down on the ground. She grits through the pain, and shifts the opposite hand along the bar. Katara continues. “Focus on Asami.”

The other leg hurts more, causing Korra to slip. Asami rushes in, but Korra keeps her hands on the bars. “No… I’ve got it…” She lifts herself back up, and Asami backs away.

She adjusts the position of her leg, and shifts the hand on the other side. It's slow, but it works. She reaches the end of the parallel bars, and lifts a hand from the bar onto Asami’s shoulder. Asami miscalculates Korra’s body weight and slips backward off the stool, sending them both crashing down.

Korra pushes her torso up to check in. Asami in turn moves Korra’s hair out of her face. They both laugh, and their faces settle on wide grins. Everyone in the room is feeling a different kind of proud. Korra lowers herself back down to kiss Asami. Taken off-guard at first, Asami closes her eyes a moment later. She holds onto Korra with one hand behind her neck and the other in the middle of her back.

When Korra lifts up again, their grins are even wider, and they’re both blushing. They glance over at Katara, who is making a point of looking away. She feels the eyes on her, and turns to face them with a warm smile.

* * *

The two young women sit facing each other, in their pink nightgown and white basics, respectively. Korra moves a tile on the Pai Sho board. Asami looks up at her. “These are the same moves you just made last round. Something on your mind?” Korra meets her gaze. “You’ve helped me change my clothes every day you’ve been here... and back in the city…”

Asami reaches over for a light touch on the knee. “It’s no trouble. Don’t worry about it.” Another, darker hand covers the first, holding it in place. “No, it’s not that. Um…” Korra tucks some of her loose hair behind her ear. “What if you did the... the taking off the old clothes part, but not the uh, putting on new clothes, uh, part?”

Asami takes her hand back. “Korra, let me make sure we’re on the same page. Are you saying you want to have sex?”

Korra’s face turns red. “Uh, I mean, if you want to. Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” She makes a tossing gesture, while Asami sets aside the Pai Sho table. “Someone as gorgeous as you with a plain girl like me? Psh.”

She suddenly finds maroon-colored lips on her own, and a hand behind her ear. A soft, involuntary sound slips into Asami’s mouth. Asami breaks away to finish the statement. “You are _very_ attractive. I mean, have you seen these biceps?” She gives one a squeeze.

“Before we do anything, I want to lay out some ground rules.” She holds out a finger and taps the space between Korra’s neck and shoulder. “Number one, my underwear stays on.” She flexes another finger and taps again. “Number two, you have to tell me when you want to stop. Promise me.” Korra nods nervously. “I promise.”

A third finger enters the picture. “Number three, we’re not ignoring the fact that you’re still recovering. That means you need to communicate what you want and what you don’t want. You’re the one in control.” Korra nods more. “I’ll try.” Asami smiles. “That’s all I can ask of you. Are there any rules you want to add?” Korra looks around for a moment. “I can’t think of anything.”

Asami leans in to whisper within an inch of Korra’s face. “Alright, then, how do you want to start?” Korra, now blushing even harder, grabs the back of Asami’s head. “Mmm, more kissing.”

She pulls Asami back as they kiss, and ends up hitting the back of her head on the wall. “Ow! Bad position.” She shifts her upper half to lie down on her pillow, while Asami picks up her legs.

Asami crawls across the bed to kiss her more, and Korra is practically putty already. Korra’s lips and a bit around them get a tint of dark red smeared all over them. Asami lifts her head up to speak. “Anywhere…” She not-so-subtly moves down to breathe on Korra’s neck. “... else I should kiss?”

Korra leans her head up, and turns the tables. “Me first.” She attacks Asami’s neck, and Asami starts giggling. Korra frowns. “What? That wasn’t that funny. That wasn’t even a joke!” She kisses her neck again, leading to more giggling from Asami. “It tickles!”

This revelation emboldens Korra, prompting more kisses. Asami convulses from laughter and almost falls off the bed, catching the headboard with one hand. “Careful there, Avatar. We only have one wheelchair.” Korra pulls her back. “That’s fine. You could just ride on top of me.”

Asami raises an eyebrow. “So you want me to ride you?” She straddles Korra’s hips, and gently rocks. Korra leans back and moans. “Mmph.” Asami lowers her head down. “What’s that, baby? You want something?” Korra touches her forehead to Asami’s. “Take my shirt off.”

She obliges, pulling from the bottom and lifting up Korra’s body at the same time. She sneaks in another kiss before slipping the shirt over her head. Neither of them notice where it ends up. Korra stares into Asami’s eyes, blushing while she lowers her back down. She holds her arms in front of her, covering her chest. Asami glances down, then back to her face. “You know I’ve seen your boobs before.” Korra looks away. “Yeah, but this is different.” Asami caresses her cheek. “You’re right. This time I can admit that I want to.”

Korra covers her face with her hands, ironically uncovering her breasts in the process, but Asami doesn’t look down. “Would it help you feel more comfortable if I evened things out?” Korra uncovers her eyes to see Asami rolling up the bottom of her one-piece nightgown, revealing quite a bit of thigh. “Can I...?” Asami drops the fabric. “Of course.”

Fully extending her arms to reach, Korra first notices the light blue panties, but she soon finds herself far more mesmerized by Asami’s curves as they’re revealed. Asami bends down so Korra doesn’t have to lean up, and tosses her nightgown onto the wheelchair.

Korra freezes, biting a nail and staring at Asami’s chest. Asami tries to break the ice. “Like what you see?” Korra lifts up a pointing finger. “They’re pink!” Asami laughs. “Well what other color would they be?” Korra crosses her arms. “I thought everyone’s were brown. Don’t laugh.” Asami caresses Korra’s arms. “Aw, I’m sorry. It’s just… of all the things you could find weird, I wasn’t expecting that one.”

Asami glides her hands down Korra’s arms. “Wanna touch?” Korra silently nods. Asami guides Korra’s hands along her thighs, over her hips, up her waist, and finally settling on her breasts. Asami smiles. Korra gives them a hesitant squeeze. Asami leans forward, pushing her breasts into Korra’s hands. She leans more, until their lips touch again.

Korra lets go of Asami’s breasts, moving one hand to her lower back. The other travels up to run its fingers through her hair. Asami moves away from Korra’s lips to kiss her neck instead. “Oh, sorry, is that okay?” She incidentally breathes out into Korra’s neck, sending shivers through her whole body. “Ah, super okay.” She takes the cue and hits Korra’s neck with many kisses, next to her ear, right under the jaw, just above the clavicle bone, and everywhere in-between. Korra moans softly.

The hand in Asami’s hair brushes out, and finds its way to a lighter hand. Korra guides it to her neck, and down from there, over her breast and then back up into it. Asami lightly brushes her thumb over the nipple. Korra lets out a small, higher-pitched moan, almost a squeak. “Mm, pants, now.”

Asami lets off Korra’s neck to make eye contact. “I think I’m going to need more detailed instructions.” Korra takes the hand off her breast. “You’re mean. Take my pants off.” Asami shuffles away with a bow, tipping an imaginary hat. “All you had to do was ask.”

Asami tries to keep her movements casual, but her priority is avoiding pain. She lifts up Korra’s lower back in order to pull the fabric out from under her butt. Then she alternates between each leg, lifting it up, pulling a little more toward the foot, sweetly kissing the newly exposed skin, and repeat. Korra lifts herself onto her elbows to watch.

Once the pants are off– and on the floor– Asami glides her fingers like feathers up Korra’s legs. “Now that they’re off, was there something you wanted me to do here?” Korra’s focus homes in on the sensation of heat between her legs. “Um, yeah. You could, um… touch...”

Asami knows full-well what she’s getting at, but decides to tease her anyway. She rests her head in her hands, with her elbows between Korra’s legs. “Yes, dear?” Korra’s face is red again. “My sarashi.”

Asami climbs over to the side of Korra’s leg, scooches closer, and runs a hand up her thigh until it reaches the wrapped cloth. Even with the physical separation, Korra is ready to explode after all that teasing. Asami keeps scooching so she can kiss Korra’s cheek. “Is that good?”

Korra lets all her breath out in one word. “Yeah.” Asami rubs ellipses with her fingers. “Remember, you can always move my hand.” Korra takes the suggestion. “Mmm, inside, can’t wait.” She picks up Asami’s hand and stuffs it underneath the cloth. She shudders from the pleasure.

Asami dots kisses around Korra’s chest and shoulders while making magic happen with her hand. Korra’s moans turn into open-mouthed vocalizations. Asami feels egged on by them, and tries her luck kissing more sensitive places, Korra’s neck and nipples. The latter results in Korra grabbing her by the hair and holding her there. Asami takes advantage of her tongue still being mobile, and together with a faster hand, indirectly makes Korra arch her back.

Asami’s hips start to rock unconsciously, grinding against the outside of Korra’s thigh. Her knee joins forces with her hand, and Korra’s moans get louder. Korra lets go of her hair. “Ah– Asami– the sound– parents…” Asami moves up and kisses Korra to muffle her moans. She feels her own lips vibrating as a result, and the vibration only intensifies.

Korra grabs Asami’s hair again– tighter this time– and takes a sharp breath in, followed by another muffled moan. “MMPH!” That was the moment. Asami slows her hand down, but keeps stroking a little bit longer to send more shockwaves of pleasure. She pulls her hand out, flexes the fingers, cracks her knuckles against her hip, and then holds Korra by the waist.

Without breaking from their kiss, Korra feels around for Asami’s underwear and starts pulling up and down. Asami has to break away to speak. “Ow, Korra, no, that’s not how that works.” She takes Korra’s hand off, and moves it up to kiss it while returning to her earlier straddling position. She notices tears in Korra’s eyes, though they’re probably a product of her climax, rather than this momentary disappointment. “Let me show you.”

Asami lines up Korra’s hand with her own so that all the fingers are matching, aside from the fact that Korra’s are shorter. She moves their hands down so she can explain and demonstrate at the same time. “It’s more of a flicking, twisting motion, and you have to focus on the tip. Oh!” She trips forward a bit. She’s already worked up, so her body is ready to go.

Korra checks in. “Like that?” Asami leans forward and rubs her forehead. “I think you’ve got– mmm. You’re a quick– ah… I’m gonna shut up now.” She closes her eyes, and feels a hand pulls her in for a short kiss. “How are you feeling, by the way? I should’ve asked sooner.” Korra smiles. “My legs hurt from tensing up, but I’m okay. Actually, I’m happy.” Asami smiles back. “Hearing that makes me happy t– OH!”

Asami’s face falls next to Korra’s, moaning into her ear, which Korra takes as a cue to ramp things up. She uses her free hand to run her nails down Asami’s back, making her shiver. Asami kisses Korra, reversing the direction of the vibrating sound. She falls back off of Korra’s face and her voice gets louder. She takes the hand from her back and moves it to her breast, with a light squeeze signaling Korra to do the same. 

Asami leans back as her voice continues to climb. Korra tries to put a hand over her mouth, but she can’t reach. Asami lets out her loudest, highest scream of pleasure, pulls Korra’s hand away, and collapses on top of her. She lifts her face off the pillow to pepper Korra’s cheek with kisses.

There’s a knock on the door. Korra's mother Senna is on the other side. “Sweetie, is everything okay in there?” They both freeze, unsure how to respond. “It sounded like someone got hurt.” She knocks again. “Korra?”

Asami, thinking on her feet– or on top of Korra, rather– twists around to grab the sheets and cover them, but she’s too late: the door opens, and Senna sees them both in their underwear. “Oh!”

Korra yells. “Mom!” She backs out and closes the door. “Sorry honey!” Korra yells at the door. “Mom, knock!” She protests. “I _did_ knock! I’m sorry, just… be safe, okay? Girls can have things too.”

Korra sticks her hands in her hair. “I’m dead. I’m going to die.” Asami pulls the sheets over them, and holds Korra by the waist. “You’re not going to die.” She kisses her cheek. “Not if I can help it.”

* * *

Awkward silence befalls the breakfast table. Korra is the only one actually eating. Her mother decides it’s her responsibility to clear the air. Korra notices the distinctive inhale of someone about to speak up, and rushes to dodge the conversation.

“Can we talk about–”

“No.”

Not a moment later, she returns to her food.

Tonraq’s eyes alternate between the two of them. Asami reads him as nervous, and tries to ease his tension. “I promise you, I was very gentle with her.” Korra turns to her with wide eyes. “Asami!” She matches Korra’s dramatic posture. “What? They’re worried for your health!”

Korra covers her face with her hands. “Kill me. Just get it over with.” Tonraq turns his gaze from Asami back to his daughter. “Sweetheart, we’re not mad. We just want to understand. Is Asami your girlfriend?”

Korra puts her arms on the table and drops her head onto them, facing down. Asami takes her silence as a cue to answer the question herself. “We haven’t really had that conversation. I mean, I–” She looks at Korra. “I’d like to be.” Korra turns her head slightly to look at Asami.

Senna puts out a hand to get Asami’s attention. “I want you to know you’re still welcome to stay here.” Asami puts her hands together, making sure to bow water tribe style this time. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

Korra speaks into the table. “Can we _please_ stop talking about this?” Her father takes a deep breath of acceptance. “Okay… We’ll always love you. You know that, right?” She rolls herself back, and turns away. “I’m gonna go play with Naga.” Asami stands up, lifting her coat from the chair on the way up. She bows again, and follows her out the door.

Korra silently tosses a ball. She blasts it with air, though her bending is still weak and doesn’t send it much farther. Naga chases it anyway, eager as ever. Asami sits down beside her, without a word.

Naga returns with the ball. The first time she played fetch with wheelchair-Korra, she started dropping the ball onto her lap, without any training. Korra leans over the armrest opposite Asami, winding up to try to get a stronger blast of air. It’s a success– the ball goes flying.

She looks down at Asami. “I wanna be your girlfriend too.” Asami smiles at her, and then rests her head against the side of the chair.

* * *

Korra sits in front of the parallel bars, with her eyes to the floor. Katara peers into a nearly empty cup of tea. “Whenever you’re ready.” Korra doesn’t seem to react to the prompt.

Asami leans over on the other end of the bars. “I bet you can’t make it over here and kiss me.” Korra looks up and locks eyes with Asami. “Oh yeah? I’ll show you!” She pulls herself up onto the bars, and starts taking steps, nearly at a leisurely walking speed. Asami steps away from the bars. She puts her hands behind her back to maintain her leaning position, so that her head stays level with Korra’s.

Korra starts to sweat, and her grunts get louder, but ultimately she makes it to the end, where Asami kisses her. “Told you!” Asami smiles. “I never really doubted you.”

Korra leans to one side, pushes out from it, and holds herself up with both hands on the same bar behind her. She gestures with her head back toward her chair. “Get your butt over there. I’m getting two kisses today.”


End file.
